I Do
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Who wears black to a wedding? Didn't black represent death? Above everything else, why is Soul's friends acting strange?


**I Do**

**I do NOT like this FF.**

**I'm sorry, just my opinion. So I'm okay if you don't like it either.**

**But if you do like it, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul smirked at the mirror as he straightened his tie. "I clean up good."

"Don't screw this up." His fiancée's mother hissed. "If you do, I will hunt you down and cut you up into pieces."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I would never hurt her."

She smiled and patted his head. "Good boy." Then she walked out of the room, Kid trading places with her.

"She couldn't kill you, even if she wanted to." Kid sighed, closing the door.

The white-haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you say that?"

"I've known you longer than she has. She doesn't know what you're capable of." Kid sat on a couch.

Soul turned to him with a frown. "Was I violent before my amnesia?"

Kid shook his head and looked away. "No." He looked down at the ground with a frown. "Just overprotective."

"Overprotective?"

Kid sighed and got up. He went over to him and patted his shoulder. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course, we've been dating for a year."

_'But you've known her for 8.'_ Sighing again, Kid dropped his hand to his side and waved. He walked over to the door. "Black Star's going to talk to you soon, hide anything fragile." He said before closing the door.

Turning back to the mirror, Soul looked confused at his reflection. "Why would he ask if I really want this?"

* * *

Kid sighed as he saw his friends.

"So, what'd he say?" Liz asked her meister.

"He said he's sure of this."

They all groaned.

"Crona, do you want to talk to him about it?" Kid asked kindly.

The lavender haired meister shook his head. "I don't know how to handle telling someone surprises."

Patty patted his back as he shook violently.

They all turned to Black Star.

"You're our last hope." Liz hissed, poking him in the chest. "Don't mess this up."

Black Star, for once in his life, looked serious. "I won't. Kid, are you sure she's coming?"

The reaper nodded. "Father allowed her back for today. They're talking, she should be coming soon."

Black Star stretched. "Okay, I'll be back. You guys really think this will work?"

"Positive." The rest of the gang said in union.

With a nod, Black Star went to the room Soul was now in.

Plastering a goofy grin on his face, he knocked the door down. "YAHOO!"

"BLACK STAR!" Soul growled.

Wailing, Black Star launched to his friend to give him a hug. "SOUL! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING YOUR GOD?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He pushed the blue haired boy away.

"My bro's leaving me! That's what I'm talking about!" He cried. "If it was the one you told me about then I would have been okay with this!"

"The one I told you about? Black Star, I told you plenty about Jessica!"

"Not her!"

"Then who?"

Before Black Star could answer, Soul shook his head. "Just get out Black Star."

"But-"

The door shut in his face roughly.

Black Star looked at his friends, who raised an eyebrow. "Is she here?"

They all nodded.

"We talked to her." Kid said.

"Good. Cause this guy needs to have his head knocked with common sense. A book will definitely do the trick."

* * *

The door opened and closed.

Rolling his eyes, Soul continued to adjust his suit. "I'd rather not be bothered any more guys." He said without looking back.

"Wow. Even after a year you confuse me as a guy."

Out of the corner of the mirror, he saw a person he hasn't seen for a while. "What the-" He turned around. "Maka?"

But he found no one there. Shaking his head, he turned back to the mirror. "I must be seeing things..."

"No. I'm here. Just don't turn around." She smiled.

Her smile made Soul's heart beat faster. "Why?"

"Just don't Soul." She was leaning on the corner of the room. "What's going on? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm getting married." For some reason, the words suddenly tasted bitter as he said that to her.

"Oh." She replied sadly.

"Where have you been?" He asked, distasteful. "I haven't seen you since..."

Maka smiled slightly. "Somewhere you haven't ever been little demon."

Soul frowned. "I'm still not calling you an angel."

This comment made Maka laugh. "That's strange. Because I really am one."

Soul's eyes widened as he heard that. It couldn't be possible. "Wha-" He turned around, just to find she wasn't there again.

When he turned back, he waited for her to talk again. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke softly. "Maka?" When he was answered with silence again, he frowned.

* * *

He walked around the place, looking for her. When he bumped into Liz, he quickly asked her. "Liz! Have you seen Maka?"

Liz rose an eyebrow. "Maka? Are you okay Soul? You must be crazy, go drink some water." She shook her head before continuing off.

Soul frowned as he watched her go down the hall. "I'm not crazy..." He continued down the hall. When he saw Crona and Patty, he walked up to them. "Hey guys, have you seen Maka?"

As if there was an on switch for water works, they both started crying.

"W-What did I say?" He asked worriedly.

Patty shook her head and waved him off while still crying.

"Okay..." He continued down the hall. "Sheesh. Everyone's so weird. Why'd I invite them again? Oh yeah, they're my friends." He then regretted another turn when he saw Black Star.

"YAHOO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

Something in Soul's mind clicked, saying Black Star might know where she was. "Yo Black Star."

Black Star grinned and walked to his friend. "Soul! You aren't gonna marry that J-something girl are you?"

Soul narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that? Are you planning something?"

"Nope!" Black Star shook his head with a goofy grin.

"Anyways, have you seen Maka?"

The bluenette's smile faded.

"Black Star?"

Black Star walked away. "If you want that answer, go to Kid." He said before he turned the corner and disappeared.

That was the third time someone didn't give him a decent answer. He should have an answer, he was the groom in this wedding after all. But he obeyed what his friend said.

Soul found Kid waiting outside the doors people were to enter in. "Kid!"

Kid turned with a smile. "Ah! Soul! Just the man I was looking for!"

"Yeah yeah. Hey, have you seen Maka?"

His smile faded and he put on a confused face. "What?"

"Maka. Have you seen here?"

Kid pursed his lips together. "So you remember her."

"Of course I do! She's my best friend! My... My..." That word hung up in the air.

How could he have not known that important aspect in his life.

"My meister... And I'm her weapon... I'm a weapon..."

Kid placed a hand on his shoulder. "You probably want answers."

"Probably? No. Most definitely need answers."

Kid started to talk, but Soul didn't hear anything.

He saw her.

Who wears black at a wedding?

Maka does. Because she was wearing the Black Room dress, and boy did it make Soul's heart melt.

But all to soon, she walked away.

"I gotta go Kid." He patted his friend's shoulder before running off to follow the girl.

"Wait! Soul!" Kid yelled after the boy, a frown on his lips. "No... This isn't how it was supposed to go. He'll cancel it for sure." He took out his cell and texted the one person he knew could help him.

* * *

As he burst through the church doors, he looked up to see the gray sky.

It was rare to see a rainy day in Death City.

"Maka!" He yelled at the retreating girl.

No. He wasn't about to give up and go back into the warm church when it was pouring and cold out here.

Not when she looked so depressed. Not when he finally got to saw her. Not when there was a voice inside his head telling him this was the only chance he got to see her again.

Not when he loved her.

The rain pelted down on him, making his clothes weigh down on him. But he continued to run after her.

"Maka!" He probably looked stupid, out in the rain when everyone else was safe and secure in their homes.

Before Soul knew where he was, he caught up to Maka.

"Maka, why'd you run away from me?" He yelled over the rain. It was too loud, he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Look at where we are Soul." She said gently, as if he might break.

And he did. Gravestones everywhere. A graveyard.

"Why are we here?" He whispered.

"Look at where you're standing."

When he looked around, he stepped back with a terrified gasp.

In front of him was a gravestone with the name Maka Albarn engraved on it.

He looked up at her and realized, she wasn't even soaked to the bone like he was. She was completely dry and had no solid state. Her figure seemed like a mist.

"What-" His voice cracked. "What happened?"

"Mission failure. Do you remember back in Italy, with Crona and Ragnarok?"

Soul nodded.

Maka sighed, placing her hand on her own gravestone. "Imagine it reversed, only I didn't wake up like you did."

Some salty water ran down his face, and Soul was sure it wasn't the rain. "When did this happen?"

"A year ago. My funeral was 8 days after."

_'Tch. Kid.'_

"But you weren't awake yet." She frowned. "So you weren't there."

Soul's heart dropped. What kind of friend was he when he didn't go to his best friend's funeral.

"But I don't blame you. And hey, I'm glad you moved on."

"But you wouldn't have Maka."

His words shocked her.

"If it were reversed, I know you wouldn't have been in the place I am in now. You cared about me too much. I'm sorry." Soul cried.

A cold hand was placed on his head. "Shh. It's not your fault Soul. I knew you'd beat yourself up over this. You always beat yourself up when I'm injured."

He shook his head. "But you're not injured, you're dead!"

"But I'm in heaven. I always told you to call me angel."

Soul gave out a shaky laugh. "Did I... Did I tell you I love you before you died?"

"A thousand times. You even gave me my last first kiss."

With pursed lips, he breathed out. "I want another one."

Maka giggled slightly. "Sure. I have to go back soon anyways."

His lips met with hers and although it might've looked like he was kissing air, he felt her presence, her very lips.

When she pulled away, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't kill yourself, we'll see each other again when the time's right. I love you Soul."

"I love you too Maka." He gently placed a hand on hers, but she started fading away. First her lower body, then her upper body, her face, and finally the hand he was holding.

His lips trembled and he collapsed on his knees. Shoulders shaking, face buried in hands, he heard a gentle voice.

"Soul?"

He turned around to look at who it was. "Tsubaki." His voice cracked.

"Oh, dear." She ran over to him and dropped to her knees. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The only time she'd seen a man cry so much was when Black Star broke his Playstation.

Soul shook his head and hugged her. "She-She's gone..." He cried onto her shoulder.

Tsubaki hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh... It's okay. It's alright."

"I don't want to get married to Jessica. I love Maka! I've always loved Maka!" He yelled into her shoulder.

Tsubaki smiled sadly. "Yes, we all know."

"I-" He hiccupped. "I miss her so much."

With a sigh, her eyes started to tear up. The rain started to increase, making her dress muddy. But she didn't care.

"I do too. I do too."

* * *

**What? Don't like angsty stuff?**

**Too bad, read it and weep.**

**Again, I don't like this fanfic.**

**1 because I hate when Soul's not paired with Maka, it literally burns a hole in my chest. And 2, it's too cliché as well as there's too much crying.**

**I'm such a horrible author, making you guys go through this. Oh well.**

**Questions? Comments? Complaints? Girl in black came to your wedding? Just review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
